


Practice

by CallingSoManyCrows



Series: Rammstein: Christoph Schneider [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: CrowsCavern Works, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, the reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingSoManyCrows/pseuds/CallingSoManyCrows
Summary: I apologize for any bad German, I am new to the language and still learning. If I mess up, please message me. All German is also in Italic. To easily distinguish.Hope you enjoy, Thank you for reading!





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any bad German, I am new to the language and still learning. If I mess up, please message me. All German is also in Italic. To easily distinguish. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, Thank you for reading!

There you were, sat on the couch, messing around on your phone. You were in the studio room, while Christoph and Oliver were busy doing some rehearsals. While you enjoyed music, the best you could get was a few strings on the bass guitar. But the boys never seemed to mind your vague talent. 

The sound of drums echoed throughout the room, Oliver playing a few notes on his guitar. 

“ _Ha!Versuch das mal, Oliver!_ ” Christoph laughed out, all smug he was.

You heard chucking, as a little tune began on the drums began. You looked up at from your phone and looked over, a few yards away, on the opposite side of the room, Christoph and Oliver seemed busy mimicking each others notes. You smiled, they seemed to be having a lot of fun.

Though you knew exactly what they were doing, you still wanted to strike up a conversation with your friends, “Hey, what are you two up to?”

They both looked over, your eyes instantly moving to Christoph.

”Uh, just... copying each other,” Christoph started, his accent thick. 

He smiled too, letting out a little laugh, showing he was enjoying himself. Every time you saw that smile, his eyes seemed to shine, brighter than the sun. It always made your heart flutter, seeing his short, slicked back hair added to it all. You will admit, Christoph was a very nice looking fellow. 

“Do you know any tunes?” Christoph questioned, Oliver raising his brow in interest.

You awake from your trance, “I-I uh, no... Though I could... learn?” you laughed nervously. 

Christoph and Oliver looked over at each other, they were definitely up to something. You watched in suspicion as they whispered to each other, in German of course. You knew German, but you weren’t as fluent as them, they were natives, after all. Eventually they looked up from each other, nodding in whatever agreement they made.

Christoph turned his head towards you and began to speak, “I... could show you a few tunes, on my Uh, drum set, if you would like?” 

This time you raised your eyebrows in interest. Him teaching you? Many thoughts raced through your mind; What if you mess up? What if you end up ruining his set? What if you...

You took a deep breath and smiled once more, “I would love to.”

” _Großartig, großartig!_ Come join us, will you,” Christoph motioned for you to come join him and Oliver.

You turned your phone off and got up from your position on the couch. You stuffed your phone in your pocked, and made you way over. You stopped right in front of the two boys. Christoph got up from his seat and did a little stretch.

”Here, I will... show you how to play,” Christoph smiled pleasantly.

You sat down where Christoph was sitting, Oliver watching as he got his guitar prepared. You made yourself comfortable, looking over all the drums. There were many different kinds, all shapes and sizes. It was overwhelming, but you were determined to learn.

Christoph looked around for another chair, eventually he spotted one and pulled it over. He sat down right next to you, sharing the space with you. 

“ _Alles klar mein Schatz_ ,” Christoph begun, lovingly. 

You blushed a little at his words. You looked over at Christoph, his eyes were on you, with the softest smile and soft, icy blue eyes facing you. 

You both looked back down at the drum set, Christoph began showing and telling you about the different drums and cymbals. You listened to him the entire time, his voice was pleasant to hear. Oliver watched too, he seemed to be enjoying the show.

”...and this one, right here, is what you call a... bass drum,” Christoph finished, pointing to the drum near your foot.

” _Danke,_ Christoph,” you looked up at him, with sparkles in your eyes. 

He looked down at his hand, realizing he still had his drumsticks.

”Oh, uh, here. Take this,” Christoph nodded, handing one of the drumsticks to you.

You took the drumstick out of his hand, it was big, wooden and glossy. He looked like he took care of it very well. Now you were excited.

“Just watch what I do,” Christoph commanded.

You watched as Christoph began to play a small tune with a single drumstick. The sound was loud, but that didn’t take away from the pleasant experience you were having.

When he was done, Christoph leaned back, motioning to the drums, “Now you try.”

You looked up at Christoph, he gave you a nod.

Then you looked over at Oliver, “ _Mach weiter_ ,” Oliver smiled at you. 

You took a deep breath and proceeded to bang your stick against the drum. Only a bit of sound. 

“ _Es ist in Ordnung, versuche es erneut_ ,” Christoph assured you, speaking in German this time.

You were about to try once more, when a beeping sound was heard. You stopped what you were doing, when you saw Oliver look down at his hand, you then noticed the watch. 

“ _Ich muss raus, ich habe heute Abend ein Date_ ,” Oliver said, as he began packing his things and his guitar.

You watched as Oliver stood up with his now packed things on his back.

Christoph looked over at his friend, “ _Ich wünsche Ihnen Glück.Versuche sie nicht abzuschrecken_ ,” Christoph joked around.

You three let out a bit of laughter. Oliver headed to the studio room door, when he looked over at you both.

” _Viel Spaß euch beiden_ ,” Oliver smiled, as he opened the door and left, shutting it behind him.

You giggled and Christoph turned back to you, “Now... where were we?”

The time passed like a bird in the sky, Christoph taught you many things. You both laughed and enjoyed yourselves. But, the day was coming to an end. It was soon to become as dark as a cave deep underground, where no light could reach. 

“I think we should head home... It is getting dark,” Christoph turned to you and continued, “Uh, let me walk you home, the streets can be dangerous at night.”

You put the drumsticks down, Christoph had handed the other one to you earlier once you got the hang of it. Once you were done with that, you looked up, only to be met with the gaze of someone staring intensely at you. Your guy’s eyes stared into each other’s intensely. There was awkward silence for a moment.

But, at the same time, you felt yourself move closer to Christoph. He seemed to move closer too. Your noses began to touch, and then, the most magical feeling in the world happened. You felt like you were walking on clouds, so light yet so joyful.

Your lips were touching. 

Your eyes were closed, but you felt Christoph move his hand to support your neck. He pulled you closer to him, not  breaking the kiss, and wrapped his other arm around you. You sinked into his embrace for a while. But eventually, you broke the kiss for a breath of air. You both looked up each other and smiled, his eyes glistening in the light of the setting sun. 

You turned to the side and begun, “...Wow... that was...”

”Intense?” Christoph finished your sentence for you.

”Yeah,” you said as you looked up at him. 

“Shall we... continue? If you would like?” Christoph asked, shyly.

You smiled and let out a giggle, without saying a word, you moved your lips to his once again. He smiled into the kiss, feeling you move from your seat onto his lap, still with your lips connected. You wrapped your arms around him and rested your hand on his head, making sure he was locked in your embrace this time. 

You heard him let out a little groan, you chuckled into the kiss, knowing exactly why. He shifted his leg a little bit, almost as if he was trying to hide something from you...

You broke away and smiled at him, “Don’t try and hide it...”

You felt something hard poking at your inner thigh, you looked down and noticed the bulge in Christoph’s pants had noticeably gotten bigger. You looked back up at him and he bit his lip, looking away shyly.

”I am sorry...” he said apologetically.

You quickly responded, “No, don’t be...” you paused and then continued, “Let me take care of it for you.”

Christoph instantly turned his head back to you, now licking his lips and smirking deviously. 

“...If you say so,  _mein Liebling_ ,” you heard him rumble. 

You steadily pushed him back with your finger, so he was leaning up against the chair. You then got off his lap, still with your finger on his chest and slowly trailed down his black, leather vest. It was tight on him, the vest showed off his slender, yet muscular stature. 

Your finger reached to the end of his black, leather pants. Your knees now on the floor and your other hand now resting on his thigh. You used this hand to spread his legs slightly apart, giving you access to the large bulge in his pants. Your other hand, near his pant line, moved to the zipper, slowly unzipping and loosening up the protrusion in his pants. It now looked much bigger without the tight leather holding it back.

”My, my... so big!” you emphasized, knowing it will set Christoph off.

You heard him rumble, “Keep going... please...”

Your hand grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled it down, slowly. You wanted the tension, you wanted to be surprised. And what can you say, you were! His dick finally showed itself, it was inches from your face. It was lengthy and thick, veiny too. 

You licked your lips and grabbed his monster cock at the shaft. You moved closer and began to slowly move your hand up his dick, and then moving back down, stopping at the middle. You moved closer and opened your mouth, pressing your tongue against the head. Christoph’s breathing hitched and you saw him open his legs wider, giving you more room.

You moved his cock up and pressed your tongue to the base of his shaft, you moved your tongue across his entire dick and licked up the tip. You pulled back and looked up at Christoph his head was back, but it soon came forward when he felt you stop what you were doing. 

“I... did not say stop, did I?” he gave you a look that reminded you of a predator hunting prey. 

His eyes narrowed and he threw his head back once more, “Continue, now,” he said, in a deep voice. 

You were taken back by this all of sudden sign of dominance, but nonetheless, you listened. 

You moved closer and begun to kiss up his cock, started from the shaft and ending at the head. You licked all around the head and slowly pushed your head forward. Engulfing his hard dick inside your warm, wet mouth. You clamped your lips around it, and slowly begun sucking. Up and down his cock you went.

You made sure to get your tongue everywhere, coating his dick in your saliva, not leaving any spot open and unattended. You could tell Christoph was enjoying himself as well, judging by the little moans he would let out every now and then.

”Fuck,” Christoph cursed, probably using English to make sure you understood how good you were at this.

You felt his hand connect with the back of your head, as he pushed you down on his dick. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and eventually begun thrusting into your mouth. His dick hitting the back of your throat. Making you gag and slobber all over his cock. 

He let out a growl and looked down at you, “Look... up,” he commanded.

You did as you were told and were met with his gaze. He licked his lips and as you tried to look back down, his voice powerfully intervened.

”No... do not dare turn away,” he once again commanded. 

You did as told and continued with your work. Sucking and licking and gagging all over his huge cock. You felt his dick twitch in your mouth, he must be near. So despite what he may want, you pulled back, a string of saliva following you. 

He moved his head forward and his hand that was rested on the back of your head let go. He proceeded to moved it to his thigh. Both of his hands rubbing up his thigh as hid breathing became rougher. 

You smirked and giggled at him, “I didn’t know you liked to play so rough...”

He looked down at you, your saliva dripping from your mouth.

”You are... going to regret that,” he said deviously.

”Your English is getting better, I’ll have to reward you,” you said to Christoph.

He furrowed his brow, taking interest in what you were saying. You stood up and his eyes followed you. You looked outside the studio window, it was dark out now and the only light on was the lamp light near the table. 

You moved closer to Christoph and moved onto his lap, looking up at him before sitting back down, now looking up at him. His cock rubbed up against your pants. Right up against your pussy. You moaned a little at this, accidentally.

But Christoph seemed to take notice and moved his hands to your thighs. Clutching them and pressing himself up against your cunt. You let out another moan and looked right back at him. He smirked before you knew it, his hands were at the neck of your shirt. 

You knew what was about to happen, but you still weren’t truly prepared for it. He ripped your shirt in half and pulled it off you. His muscles tensed as he did this, making it all the more entertaining. You were now sitting on Christoph’s lap, his dick right up against your pussy and your upper body exposed to him, with the exception of your bra. But this would soon change.

”You look... _wunderschönen_ ,” Christoph moaned out, satisfaction in his eyes.

You blushed a little, not expecting him to complement you as compared to his state before hand. 

“T-Thank you...” you shyly said, looking away to cover your blush. 

Christoph chuckled and leaned forward wrapping his arms around you and grabbing your bra. At the same time his mouth latched on to your neck. He begun sucking and kissing up your neck. Your bra came off in the process, in which Christoph threw it on the floor. 

You moaned as he marked you, you felt his teeth sink in to your neck. You rested your hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer to you. He moved his hands to your breast, beginning to massage them. If all felt to good to be true, yet here you were.

You moaned out as he pulled away from the spot in your neck, where there was now a nice, big hickey. But you still felt him massage and eventually, he leaned down and begun to kiss up your breast. His dick was still hard against your cunt, and rubbing it into you. His hands then moved away from your breast, letting his mouth do all the work now. 

His hands glided down your sides and stop at your pant line. Then he proceeded to move his hands so they met at your zipper. He grabbed the zipper and zipped your pants open. He moved away from your breast and at that very moment, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight. 

You felt it as he stood up, your legs wrapped around his waist and your arms clinging to his shoulders. He carried you to the same couch you sat on earlier and dropped you on the couch. He unzipped his vest, Showing off his well built body. He proceeded to climb on top of you with a hungry look in his eye and licked his lips. He was now hovering over you, his hand gripping the couch arm, right above your head.

He then moved down, dragging his hands across you chest and stomach, stopping at your panty line. His fingers tugged at it as both his hands shifted to grab your pants and underwear. He swiftly pulled them off of you, throwing both across the room, leaving you bare. He looked down at your cunt, bending down so his face was inches from it. 

You suddenly let out a loud moan, feeling something warm and wet glide up your pussy. You looked down to see him eating you out. You dipped your head back and opened you legs even more, allowing him more access. He licked and sucked all over your pussy, making sure every part of it was claimed as his. 

You let out loud moans felling him stick his tongue inside you. He licked all around your walls, tasting you. He himself moaned. You then closed your thighs around his head, loving the sensation of his tongue inside you. 

“Oh Christoph!” you moaned out.

You gripped the couch, feeling you were about to cum.

”C-Christoph... I’m about to...” you moaned out.

But, as soon as you did, Christoph retreated. You looked back at him, with hatred in your eyes. He smirked, you did do the same to him...

”It... would not be fair...” Christoph licked his lips, tasting you on them.

You growled and rolled your eyes. Christoph chuckled at your reaction and moved back up, hovering over your body. You looked up at him and he looked down at you. He had hunger in eyes, and you smirked at him.

Christoph lowered himself slightly, his dick now touching your cunt. He moved his hands down to his dick and grabbed it, pushing and rubbing it up against you. You jumped not expecting it, but you couldn’t help but let out a slight moan. He continued to tease you, even sliding the tip in you, but that was all.

He then stopped what he was doing.

He turned his head toward you and smiled, “Are you ready, _liebe_?”

You nodded quickly, “Yes _herr_...”

” _Gut_ , _gut_ , cause I know I am,” you heard Christoph groan out.

Just at that moment, pressure could be felt down below. You moaned out in surprise, feeling Christoph’s cock fill you up. Your walls contracted at the sensation, tightening around him.

”My, my, you are tight... first time, I assume?” Christoph asked you, while lowering his head to meet your neck.

You blushed hard, feeling his mouth press up against your neck.

“Y-Yeah... it is...” you stuttered in embarrassment.

Christoph chuckled, and continued to kiss your neck while you adjusted to his size.

“Hm... do not be shy, I am glad I am your first,” he stated, while his hands made there way to your stomach, as he caressed your sides.

All of sudden, you felt him move. He thrusted in and out of you once. Making you moan out in pleasure. He did it again, but this time his pace becoming more moderate. His hands making there way to your legs, holding them up to allow him the best access. 

His kisses on your neck move up to your jawline, then your lips. You kissed him back, feeling him slide his tongue in your mouth. You gladly allowed him to explore  your wet cavern. You both moaned in the kiss, as his thrust began to quicken. 

The sound of skin flapping against skin echoed as he begun to growl into the kiss. But eventually he pulled back and stared you in the eyes. You did the same and listened in as he begun to pant. You on the other hand, grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, so his face was buried in your neck. Your hands tracing his back and eventually your nails digging into it.

”...Oh... Christoph... harder!” you moaned out in pleasure.

Christoph did as told and was now ramming into you. Hitting your g-spot and bringing you closer to orgasm. His trust became sloppier and sloppier, while you let out the loudest of moans, feeling your pussy become tighter as you reached orgasm.

”Oh baby... I think I am close...” Christoph panted out.

”Me too...” you responded.

His last few thrust got more sloppier, but more aggressive as you felt his cock twitch inside you. At that moment, as his last thrust rammed into your g-spot, you felt a warm sensation fill you up. Christoph slowed down and then stopped, gaining his breath. You also painted hard feeling yourself cum. 

He pressed deeper inside you, making sure every last bit was trapped inside your walls. He lifted his head and looked down at you.

”That was... amazing... _wunderbar_...” he huffed out, very well satisfied. 

You looked up at him and smiled, “Yeah... it was...”

Christoph pulled out and sat up right, and looked around the room. He eyed your clothes and his vest, waking over to pick them off the ground. He walked back over to you and sat down on the couch placing you clothes on your stomach while putting his vest on. You slowly lifted yourself up from the laying down position you were, your clothes falling into your lap. 

You sighed, feeling tired and achey all over your lower abdomen. But you eventually mustered up the strength and and grabbed your bra, clipping it back on. Christoph fixed up his hair in the meantime and got up off his sitting position. You watched and tried to do the same, only to have your legs bail  underneath you and you falling back on to the couch.

”Let me help you,” Christoph spoke up.

He held out his hand and you looked up at him, smiling. You grabbed it and he pulled you up, moving your hands to grab his shoulders. He bent down a little and grabbed your pants and underwear, helping you slip them on and zip your pants up. You were tired and couldn’t help but fall into his chest.

Your arms moving pathetically to your sides. You didn’t expect much of a reaction from Christoph, so when you felt his arms move up and move you closer to him, you relaxed. His hand moved up and rested on your head, as he stroked your hair and his other hand rubbing your back gently. He planted a kiss on the top of your head.

”My sweet girl... you did so good,” Christoph commended you, letting you sink into his embrace.

”Thank you,” you smiled into his chest and wrapped your arms around him, never wanting to let him go.

”Now, I... think it is time we get you home,” Christoph said, but then continued, “Or, you could come to place... I do not mind.”

You moved your head so your chin was laying on his chest and you were now looking up at him. He smiled warmly at you and moved his hands to grip the sides of your face tenderly. 

You closer eyes before responding, “I want to come back with you, please.”

He chuckled and then his lips met yours, kissing you passionately. You kissed back before pulling away and looking down at your upper body, all you had was a bra on. Since Christoph ripped your shirt off of you earlier. 

“What am I going to go about this? I can’t walk out in the dark without a shirt on,” you laughed.

Christoph tensed and then rubbed the back of his head, chuckling in embarrassment. 

“Uh... I will... here, take my vest,” Christoph said as he set you back down on the couch gently, taking it off and handing it to you.

You quickly slipped it on and felt much better now. 

You looked up at Christoph, worry plastered on your face, “What about you?”

He looked down at himself and then looked back up to you, “Do not worry about it, I will be fine.”

He then walked over to the couch and set right besides you, leaning back. You took this opportunity to crawl over to him, and lay on his chest. Christoph pulled you closer and wrapped his arms around you. While your legs stretched across his, your head laying on his chest, listening to his heart beats. You grabbed his shoulder, making sure he didn’t go anywhere.

”Can we sit here for a few minutes?” you asked him.

Christoph rested his head on top of yours and rubbed circles on your arm, “Of course, _mein liebe_.”

Silence lingered for a few seconds, before you spoke up once more, “What exactly are we now?...”

Christoph stayed quiet for a minute or two, then responding, “Whatever you want... us...to be.”

You knew exactly what you wanted, and now you could have it. You never thought you would end up in the arms of the one and only man whom you’ve accumulated feelings for overtime. But here you were, cuddled up to his chest while he planted kisses on you. You never wanted this night to end, even if you did know you would end up in the same position later tonight. 

Today, life got a whole lot better!


End file.
